Kazama Yukimura
"Don't worry, I promise you, I'll destroy your despair and bring your new hope!" :―Yukimura's words about hope. :"Now, it's time for me to fight!" :―Yukimura's pre-battle catchphrases. The Kamen Rider Wolf (仮面ライダーウルフ) is the third rider of Kamen Rider Wizard. Biography Yukimura Kazama (風間幸村, Kazama Yukimura) is an young soldier with hot-headed and calm personality who discovered the WolfBrace. Like Haruto Souma, his mana can replenished by eating and sleep. Later, Personality Skill & Abilities History Forms Standard Style Blood Style The Blood Style '(ブラッドスタイル, ''Buraddo Sutairu) is the second and Wolf's terrifying form as well as his killer personality due to his horrible past. While in this form, his strength and speed was highly increased but Wolf's must quickly change into any forms because it was only five minutes before he were initially changed into mindless human which he unwillingly to destroy everything he see. Gaia Style Beat Style Forever Style Overall Equipments Device *Wolf Driver - The transformation device. *District Claws - Kamen Ride Wolf's claw-like weapon. *WolfDaggerBlaster - Kamen Rider Wolf's combined dagger/gun-like weapon. *BeatRille - Kamen Rider Wolf Beat Style's weapon with two modes. *GaiaWerfen - Kamen Rider Wolf Gaia Style's twin javelin. *Forever Blade - Kamen Rider Wolf Forever Style's sword with multiple modes. *Wolf Rings - The magical rings which gives access to Wolf's form changes and spells. **'''Transformation Rings ***'Change Ring' - Allows the wearer transform into Kamen Rider Wolf. ***'Blood Ring' - Allows the Kamen Rider Wolf to access the Blood Style. Its magic stone are created from Akio's blood. ***'Beat Ring' - Allows the Kamen Rider Wolf to access the Gaia Style. It was created from purple magic stone. ***'Gaia Ring' - Allows the Kamen Rider Wolf to access the Gaia Style. It was created from gray magic stone. ***'Forever Ring' - Allows the Kamen Rider Wolf to access the Forever Style. It was created from silver magic stone. **'Magic Rings' ***'Brace On Ring' - Activate Yukimura Kazama's WolfBrace. ***'Kick Strike Ring' - Allows Wolf to perform the Rider Kick of his current Style. ***'Engage Ring' - Allows Wolf to help Gates in Phantom-caused despair by sending him into their Underworld to stop a new Phantom from being born. Destroying the Gate's inner Phantom will save their life, but also strips them of their magical potential as a side-effect to prevent repeated attacks. ***'Wolfrise Ring' - Summon the Rising Wolf in the Underworld. ***'Unlock Ring' - Allows Kamen Rider Wolf to uses District Claws after releasing its chains. ***'Connect Ring' - Opens a portal between two different locations. It was usually used to retrieve the WolfDaggerBlaster and Machine Wolf. ***'Defend Ring' - Creates a barrier which deflect any attacks. ***'Heal Ring' - Emit an green magical energy to heal any injuries and poison. However, using the Heal Ring eventually costing the Wolf's large mana. ***'Invisible Ring' - Allows Wolf to turn invisible, although it was mainly used to escape from the battlefield when Kamen Rider Wolf unable to overcome the disadvantage situation. ***'Illusion Ring '- Like Wizard's Copy Ring, this ring allows to creates multiple copies of Wolf and one of them is capable to combat on its own. ***'Drill Ring' - ***'Bind Ring' - ***'Teleport Ring' - ***Flash Ring - *** **'PlaMonster Rings' ***'Vulture Ring' - ***'Seahorse Ring' - Vehicles *Machine Wolf - The Kamen Rider Wolf's personal machine. Category:Andy Prayitno (Category Page) Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Mystic Riders Category:Restricted-use Riders